


Sightseeing

by Okami01



Series: Jam Buds 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jam Bud Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Steven and Connie go Sightseeing together. Post Steven Universe Future.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Buds 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725580
Kudos: 16





	Sightseeing

Steven wasn't far into his trip to explore more 9f the world he'd spent such a long time protecting. He wasn't upset to be alone. Because he rarely was. Everyone was only a phone call, or a Lion warp away really.   
And the earth was beautiful. 

Steven took his map out and pressed it on the side of the car hood.   
Even though he didn't know exactly where he was, he wasn't lost. 

Steven had stopped driving for a bit but he was excited.   
The magic sound of Connie and Lion warping behind the car was a welcome one. 

" Hey guys," He shouted, grinning. They all ran towards each other. 

He kisses Connie but Lion pushes them both over to get some attention for himself. They sat on the dusty desert floor, knocked over in a pile laughing. 

"Sorry, buddy. I love you too." Steven laughed. He and Connie pat their pink lion's mane and he seemed satisfied. Starting to purr and close his eyes. Steven yawned and stretched. 

Connie chuckled. " But don't you guys want to see the world's biggest yarn ball?"

They do. So, Steven, Connie, and Lion find themselves back on the road again.   
_   
It's huge, there are people gathered around it, taking pictures. They take one too. Buy some souvenirs from the gift shop. Eat this crazy tricolored spaghetti in the shape of a ball. It's nice. Steven looks off into the distance and smiles. Sometimes they see things like this. Sometimes it's giant waterfalls, natural things. Or peaceful towns where the sun shines or big cities with cars everywhere.

It's nice. It's peaceful. 

Connie twirls her spaghetti on her fork. 

" It's really beautiful." Connie is beautiful too but the thought only makes him blush.

" The pasta?" Connie asks.

" No, well yeah. But just everything. It's weird. There are people out here enjoying things… and I'm glad we get to enjoy them too. I guess it's stuff like this that makes me happy we saved the world."

There had been time for intergalactic space battles and everything else that came with being a crystal gem. Now they had time for this, and it was nice.

He takes a bite from his spaghetti and she smiles back at him.

" I'm glad I can be here with you too, Steven." 

They go back to eating their pasta, then how knows where they'll go.. Being on the road isn't a bad thing at all.  
" We better bring Lion back something or he might get mad and warp away."

Connie laughs at that too. " Oh you're right, we better."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jam Buds Week! Thanks for reading! :) I kind of had writers block but I wanted to write something.   
> I'm @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
